The Halfheart and the Pinetree
by Speed the Hedgehog
Summary: Whan Dipper and Mabel are sent to attend Daville Highschool for the year, they meet many new friends and encounter old enemies. And what happens when one of the biggest threats from the past return and barge in their lives again? They call on help from two young boys, one with a huge secret. AU!Phineas(sorta, you'll see) Bkglv!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all to my Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls crossover**

 _ **The Halfheart and the Pinetree!**_

 **Now for some disclaimers that I naively thought to put in my last story:**

 **Phineas and Ferb/Gravity Falls do not belong to me.**

 **PnF belong to Dan Povenmire and Gravity Falls belong to Alex Hirsch.**

 **And with that out of the way, it's time to start this new story!**

 _On a bus heading to Danville…_

We focus on a worn down, dirty bus. Inside are it's only two passengers. Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines, two 14 year old teens. They both had peach skin and were staring ahead with different expressions. Mabel, the self proclaimed 'alpha twin' wore her usual shooting star sweater and purple skirt and red headband and wore a big smile revealing braces underneath. Dipper, with a stern expression, wore his usual pine tree cap and red shirt with a long-sleeved black jacket and jeans.

 _Dipper's POV_

 _Hi, my name's Dipper Pines and the girl sitting next to me is my sister, Mabel. Normally, at this time of year, we would be getting ready for school in Piedmont,California. But our parents decided to go on a year-long vacation in Hawaii after winning a sweepstake. Big coincidence right? Our only source of protection deciding to leave us for an entire year? But I know better. I know_ he _is all behind this. He left us alone for the rest of our middle school life. But now that we're in high school, he's come back just to ruin our lives just like he did last summer…_

 _Normal POV_

 _Screech!_

Suddenly, the two were launched from their seats to the front of the bus.

"Final call for Danville." the bus driver irritably said. Before they got off, Mabel slapped a 'thank you' sticker on his cheek, making him growl even more. They then watched as the bus peeled out, knocking over a few trash cans along the way.

"Well, here we are sis." Dipper said miserably as he pointed to the small, yellow house in front of them. However, it was just the right size for the two of them. And it just so happened to be cheap enough for their parents to pay it off for a year. Again, coincidence right?

"Can you believe it Dip? It's like we're grown ups!" Mabel cheered. Dipper smiled at her cheers. Somehow, she was always able to put a smile on his face at even the worst of times.

"Yeah it is. But remember that we do have a limited amount of money and that we should spend it wisely." Dipper informed her. She blew a raspberry at him.

"I know, I know. I won't spend it all on food. After all, I have this!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a plastic bag, full of packs with yellow dogs and pink frosting on it.

"Mabel! Why would you bring those? Don't you remember what happened last time you ate those?" Dipper asked in shock.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure only to three packs a day instead of five." Mabel assured. Dipper facepalmed at this. Of course, there were times where she would give him more than just a headache. He then grabbed the key from his pocket and opened the door to their new home.

 _In their neighbor's backyard…_

"Hey Ferb, did you see that? It looks like we got some new neighbors!" a red haired 14 year old boy announced. He wore an orange jacket with blue jeans. This was Phineas Flynn. The other boy he was talking to wore a lavender shirt with a purple vest over and dark blue slacks. This was Ferb Flecther. He walked over to where Phineas was and looked over the fence and saw two teenagers their age walk into the house next to them.

"Should we go say hi?" Phineas asked. Ferb pointed his thumb at their house and raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know. We have to finish getting ready for school tomorrow." Phineas said dejectedly. "Maybe I'll go say hi tomorrow then."

"Boys! Time for dinner!" a woman's voice called from inside. Phineas and Ferb left the fence and ran inside to eat. Inside was a woman with red hair setting down plates on the table. She wore a white shirt with a yellow tank top and khakis. She was Linda Flynn. At the table was a man with a white shirt with red cuffs and wore dark blue jeans. This was Lawrence Fletcher.

"Candace! It's time for dinner!" Linda called out.

"Coming Mom!" a voice called back. Down the stairs came another red headed woman with a long neck. She wore a red shirt and a white skirt with a red belt. This was Candace Flynn. She and the boys took their seats at the table and patiently waited for their food.

"Hey mom, did you know we have new neighbors now?" Phineas asked.

"No, no I didn't. How old did they seem?" Linda asked while putting food on the plates. Phineas took a bite before continuing.

"Well, I only saw the two teens. They looked like they were our age." he told her. "We're planning on introducing ourselves tomorrow."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. By the way, do you two have your stuff ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"We're almost done. We just need to sort out our e-notebooks." he answered.

"Well, make sure you finish before you go to bed." she said. Phineas and Ferb got out of their seats and put their dishes away.

"Ok mom, we will!" he called out before running upstairs.

 _In ?_

 _ **Well,well,well. It seems that fate has brought these two sides together. I wonder what will happen when they finally meet? Looks like I'll see tomorrow. But for now, I'll buy my time. And when my time comes, I'll make sure to enjoy this. Looks like Shooting Star, Pinetree, and Halfheart are going to go through a big change…**_

 **And there we go folks! The beginning to The Halfheart and the Pinetree. If you enjoyed, make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite! And as always,**

 **This is Speed the Hedgehog**

 _ **S1GNING 044!**_


	2. One Pair Meets Another

**Hey guys Speed here to bring another chapter of The Halfheart and the Pinetree. Now, for all of you wondering where I've been and why this took me so long to update, I will explain at the end of the chapter so for now enjoy!**

 _Flynn-Fletcher household_

 _6:00 AM_

An excited Phineas hopped out of bed and ran towards his closet to get changed. His changed out of his pajamas and into his normal attire which consisted of his yellow sweater with an orange stripe through the middle and his blue jeans with red shoes. He then ran out the room into his bathroom and rapidly brushed his teeth and his hair. He then slid down the railing and into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar and his backpack. Afterwards his ran outside to see his brother Ferb who was wearing a white sweater under a purple vest and khakis.

"Ok Ferb, how long was that?" Phineas asked. Ferb held,up his watch which read 6:01 with a tiny 26 next to it. "Nice! A minute and 26 seconds! Soon I'll be able to break your record bro." Phineas said with glee. Ferb smirked in amusement at seeing his brothers' confidence. They then fished out green and red plates from their backpacks and clicked a button on them before throwing them on the ground. Suddenly they expanded and became a floating pad. Two footprints appeared on each plate and they stepped on them. Straps jutted out of them and strapped their feet down. The two then left their house towards Danville High.

"So Ferb, do you think we'll make some new friends this year?" Phineas asked. Ferb looked over and shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." The brothers then made their to the school, unaware of a triangular shadow following them…

 _Pines Household_

 _One minute and 26 seconds earlier…_

A tired Mabel Pines groggily fell off her bed onto the floor with an audible 'smack!'. She pulled herself up and crawled to her closet. She pulled out a pack of Smile Dip and poured the frosting in her mouth. Suddenly, she sprang back up with new found energy.

"Ah, much better!" Mabel said cheerily.

"Mabel! It's time for school!" Dipper's voice rang from downstairs.

"Coming!" she called back. She grabbed her usual shooting star sweater and her purple skirt. She ran downstairs and saw Dipper waiting for her with his red shirt and blue jacket with khaki shorts. She grabbed her backpack and ran outside with her brother close behind her.

"Come on Dipper, we gotta hurry and catch the bus!" Mabel yelled.

"I'm*pant*pant* not exactly*pant*in the best*pant*shape!" Dipper yelled back. They had just barely made it to the bus on time. They sat down exhausted from running. The bus took off towards their new school.

"So, do you think we'll actually make some friends this year?" Dipper asked as he nervously looked around the bus.

"Well with my cuteness and your...nerdiness, I'm sure we'll make some in no time! We just gotta play it cool. After all, who _wouldn't_ want to be friends with us?" Mabel asked.

"Well there's Gideon, the gnomes, Robbie, the shapeshifter, Ma and Pa(because they're teens now remember?), Bill-" he continued to list.

"But that was in Gravity Falls, this is a whole new place we live in with whole new things to see. We gotta start the day off with a brand new attitude and if we wanna make friends at all we gotta do best we can do!" Mabel encouraged.

 **AN: I just made a huge reference to a song. If you know what it is, leave a review!**

"Well, if you say so. I just can't help but worry that something bad is gonna happen." Dipper said nervously. Suddenly, the bus stopped and made them lurch forward. The driver announced that they had finally arrived. Dipper and Mabel poured out of the bus along with the other students.

"Trust me Dip, nothing can possibly go wrong this year. Oh look! Let's go say hi to those two over there!" Mabel shouted as she ran off. Dipper looked over at who his sister was referring to and started to sweat immediately.

"Oh boy, this can not end well can it?" he said nervously as he made his way over to Mabel who was approaching two boys. One of whom seemed to have a triangle for a head…

 _With Phineas and Ferb…_

"Well Ferb, let's go find guys and-"

"HI!" Phineas had never jumped so high without any jump enhancing devices before in his life. As he looked down from the tree he was currently shaking in he saw his brother, who was stifling a laugh, a girl wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it with a big smile, and a boy wearing a pine tree cap.

"Hi! My name's Mabel, what's yours?" the girl, apparently named Mabel, asked. Phineas slid down from the free and faced her.

"My name is Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Also, please don't do that again." Phineas added.

"Phineas and Ferb, sweet! This dork here is my little brother Dipper." Mabel introduced.

"Mabel, five minutes doesn't count!" Dipper told her.

"Five minutes, five days, same thing!" she said. "Aww, don't look so _down_ Dipper, you just need to have a _little_ fun." Dipper started to fume. He was about to retort until…

RING!RING!RING!

"Oh crud the bell! Sorry Phineas and Ferb, catch up with you later!" Dipper called while running into the school with Mabel behind him.

"Huh. Looks like this year is gonna be fun!" Phineas told Ferb who nodded in agreement. They then followed suit and ran into the school. Suddenly, Phineas stopped and looked behind him and stood there, staring for a while. Ferb tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"It's nothing bro, just thought I saw something." he said as he turned around. When they were out of sight, a man stepped into view. He had pale skin and wore a yellow suit jacket with black suit pants with a white buttoned up shirt. He wore a top hat with a black cane and an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Yeah, it _is_ gonna be fun! For me…"

 _Inside Danville High_

 _Inside class 1002_

"Good day class! I will be your English Honors teacher for the rest of the year, unless you swap classes. Now I want you to know I am not like other English teachers where they give you just boring reading material for boring quizzes and blah blah blah. I am only about fun and will give you books meant to keep you awake! And-" he continued on, boring most of the class to sleep. However Phineas and Ferb were up paying close attention to him. Then, a white slip of paper fell on Phineas desk. He unfolded it and it read-

 _Wow! He is really energetic isn't he!?_

 _LOL :-D_

 _Isabella_

Phineas looked to his right and saw a girl wearing a pink sweater with white pants. She had peach skin, blue eyes, and her hair was in a ponytail. This was Phineas' childhood friend Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Who, unknown to Phineas, has a huge crush on him. He wrote down-

 _Bet it comes with the job description_

And gave it to her when he wasn't looking. She stifled a laugh and wrote down something on another,piece of paper and gave it to an Indian boy behind her. He wore a black vest with patterns over a blue long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. This was Phineas' other childhood friend Baljeet Tjinder. He wrote something down and handed to Isabella who handed to Phineas, who could barely contain his laughter.

 _Or he's trying to keep himself awake!_

And so the rest of class went like that, with Phineas, Baljeet, and Isabella, and occasionally Ferb, making funny jokes about . Until…

 _RING!RING!RING!_

Phineas and the others rushed out of class towards their next one. However, along the way they met up with a boy with short hair and wore a scarf with a red shirt and khakis. This was Buford Van Storm, another childhood friend of Phineas and 'bully' of the group. He gave everyone a high five and Baljeet a customary wedgie. They all had Algebra with next and hung outside her class to chat for a bit before the bell rang, telling them it was time for class.

"Good morning class!" a redheaded teacher greeted. "Today, we will be going over the rules of my class and what to expect in here this year." Buford then pulled out a tape recorder and put his head on the record button and fell asleep. Baljeet started to take notes and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were whispering to each other. Class flew by fast and they all left to go to lunch. However…

" _Hello_ Phineas." a female voice said seductively from behind them. A girl wearing a blue tank top exposing her cleavage and a blue skirt strutted up to him and his friends with a drink in hand. This was Melanie Swartz, captain of the cheerleaders. "I was just wondering if you would like to sit at the cheerleaders table today?"

"Sure! Hey guys wanna come?" Phineas asked his friends.

"Um, sorry but, it's only like for those who are actually worthy. I mean you have tall green and boring, books for brains, a soft bully, and last but least, Ms. failed to qualify as a cheerleader. And then there's you, smart, talented and handsome." she complimented him. Ferb was glaring at her while Buford and Baljeet were holding Isabella back.

"Hey! I don't appreciate you insulting my friends like that!" Phineas told her.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just telling the truth." she said back. Phineas was about to retort until…

 _PHINEAS!_ Suddenly, Melanie was pushed to the ground as a pink blur wrapped itself around Phineas, causing her to spill her drink all over herself.

"Aieeee! My top! Do you know how much this cost?" Melanie raged, but the girl didn't pay attention. "Helloo? I'm talking to you." Still no response. "Hey!" she yelled.

"Hmm? Oh! Oh I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to spill your drink all over you!" Mabel apologized. She reached out, but Melanie slapped her hand away and walked towards the bathroom.

"You will be!" she called out as she walked away.

"Aww man, I ruined a chance to make a new friend." Mabel said dejectedly. Isabella poked her back.

"Hmm?"

"Umm, who exactly are you?" she asked. Mabel grabbed her hand and shook very fast.

"My name is Mabel Pines! Nice to meet you!" she replied. When she finally it let go, Isabella was dazed.

"Niceeeee tooo meetttt yooouuuu toooooo…" Isabella said dazedly.

"Thanks for coming when you did. And trust me, she would've not been a good friend to make." Phineas told her.

"Yeah...she did kinda look like a meanie lingineni." Mabel agreed. Then they heard panting from behind Mabel and saw a tired Dipper Pines.

"Mabel, are you crazy!? Do you have any idea who you just ticked off!?" Dipper asked.

"Nope." Mabel answered nonchalantly.

"That was Melanie Swartz, captain of the cheerleaders and one of the most popular and influential people in the school! And now she gonna try to enact revenge on you and in turn me!" Dipper panicked.

"Come on Dip, I'm sure she'll forget about it sooner or later. And besides, what's the worst that for happen?" Mabel asked. Phineas and Ferb deadpanned at her. "What?"

"You do realize that there's like a universal rule not to say that right?" Phineas asked. She just simply smiled at him while nodding her head 'no'. Phineas just smiled and shook his head.

"Well thanks for coming when you did. Hey, do you guys wanna sit with us today?" Phineas asked. Suddenly, Buford pulled Phineas back.

"Excuse us for a moment." Baljeet said. Then the others crowded around him and started whispering. Then when they stopped, they faced Dipper and Mabel like soldiers. "After thorough discussion, we have decided to let you sit with us."

"Really?" Mabel asked. Phineas shook his head yes before being grabbed up in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're...Welcome." he said while gasping for air. And once again Isabella was being held back by Buford and Baljeet. While this was happening, Melanie watched from a distance.

"You guys better watch your backs!" she whispered angrily.

 _And you better watch yours._ A voice said before a gloved hand pulled her into the shadows. She screamed and struggled until she was finally released.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" she asked staring at the blonde stranger.

"Name's Bill Cipher and I take it you're Melanie Arnold Swartz?" Bill casually asked while floating.

"H-how did you know my name?" She asked not sure as to be shocked he knew who she was or at the fact that he was floating.

"Oh I know LOTS of things." then he was in her face as his eye flashed different images of random things. " _LOTS OF THINGS."_ Then, he watched in disappointment as she tried to run from him. He snapped his fingers and red chains shackled themselves around her.

"Let me go! W-what do you want from me?" Melanie asked in fear. Bill smiled at her.

"Oh me? I don't want anything. But you want something don't you?" Bill asked. She looked away from him until he said something that caught her attention. "You want revenge against the ones who humiliated you right? Yeah, I can see it in your eyes. That thirst for sweet revenge. Well, I can help you! All you have to do is wear this and you'll have your revenge." he said as he pulled out a necklace with a golden triangle on it.

"What do want from me in return?" she asked. She was skeptical about him helping her, but she didn't have a better idea. And if it would help her to take her revenge…

"Melanie, you wearing that necklace is good enough for me. So, do we have a deal?" Bill asked as he stretched his hand out. It was coated in an eerie blue flame. She thought for a few moments before an evil smile formed on her face.

"Deal." she told him as she grabbed his hand, igniting her own in blue flames.

"Great! Now you get to take your revenge and I get to sit back and enjoy the show! Now I got places to be so I'll see you in your dreams! And remember," he called as he started to fade into a blue light," _Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold bye!"_ and in a blue flash he disappeared.

 **Hey guys Speed here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Halfheart and the Pine tree. Now the reason why I haven't been updating recently(for those who care) is because I don't have the motivation to. And it's not just me being lazy, I need motivation for you guys. Otherwise I'll feel as if I'm just uploading trash on this site. So please show your support by Reviewing, Favorite,and Following and until next time**

 _ **This is Speed the Hedgehog**_

 _ **SIGNING OFF!**_

 _ **P.S. Also be on the lookout for a new chapter of Element of Freedom too!**_


	3. The Future

**Umm...hey guys. So I know what you're thinking; 'you've been gone for two years! Where have you been!? Well the answer is...I don't know. I just stopped writing for some reason. I was on wattpad for a while(Speed360) but I want to come back. So I'm coming back with a new chapter of The Halfheart and the Pinetree. I also want to get back to Element of Freedom as well. But what I need from you guys is your support and your ideas as well. So after you read this chapter, please leave a review to show your support. Thank you in advance and enjoy the chapter.**

"So then the duck said 'hey? Got any grapes?'" Mabel joked. Everyone at the table except Ferb and Dipper roared with laughter. Dipper sighed and pinched his forehead in annoyance. The group was sitting at a table in the lunchroom. People who walked by them and while some looked on in amazement, others gave them the stink eye.

"Uhh Phineas? Is it normal for people to be staring at us as much as they are?" Dipper asked.

"And why does it feel like most of their attention is on me Dip?" Mabel joined in.

"Oh. Yeah I guess they're jealous." Phineas answered.

"Jealous? Why?" Dipper asked as he heard someone behind him growl as they passed by. The more and more he and Mabel looked around, the more people they noticed eyeing them.

"Phineas, I think they're getting closer." Isabella pointed out worriedly. And she was right, the large group of students suddenly stopped walking by and instead started walking towards the group. They looked angry and ready to jump them.

"And what's going on here!?" a voice rang throughout the cafeteria. Everyone's heads turned and saw Melanie at the cafeteria entrance. "Where you about to gang up on Phineas?" she asked angrily. She glared at everyone with her piercing yellow eyes. They fled to their seats and resumed their lunch. Melanie smirked and looked over to Phineas' table and looked him in the eye and winked. Isabella growled a little, warning Melanie not to come any further. This earned a chuckle out of Melanie as she turned around and walked away. The gang sighed in relief as Isabella puffed out an angry sigh. The only person who wasn't relaxing was Dipper. And the reason he wasn't relaxing was because of what he saw earlier. It wasn't the people. It wasn't Isabella growling.

It was Melanie. He couldn't quite figure out why and replayed the moment in his head again. When Melanie looked at them, he thought about her appearance. She still gave off an aura that said 'I'm more important then anyone else and you should deal with it' And she also gave off a different aura as well. It almost seemed, evil. He was how her piercing glare with her yellow eyes scared-.

 _Yellow eyes? Since when did she have yellow eyes?_

 _7th Period_

Phineas and Dipper were walking to their seventh period and Dipper decided to ask a question.

"Hey Phineas?" Dipper asked, getting Phineas' attention. "What color are Melanie's eyes?" He questioned him. Phineas thought to himself for a while before answering.

"Blue I think? I never paid that much attention to her eyes, why?" Phineas responded.

"Well it's just...nevermind it's nothing." Dipper told him. Phineas looked at him before shrugging. Dipper considered telling Phineas about the dark side of Gravity Falls. But there's no way he would believe him. But still, be couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Melanie.

"Hey Dipper?" Phineas said, snapping Dipper out of his thoughts. "You came from Gravity Falls right?" Phineas asked.

"Well we stayed there for a summer but we feel as if we've lived there our entire lives. Why do you ask?" Dipper asked back.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew someone named B-."

 _RINGGGGG!_

Suddenly, the bell rang, interrupting Phineas.

"Oh snap dude we're gonna be late, come on!" Dipper yelled as he took off for their 7th Period class.

"Coming!" Phineas responded as he turned around again. He saw no one but sighed as he put his hand over his heart and clutched it. "Why am I thinking about him now? He hasn't appeared in 10 years, so why does it feel like he's appeared again?" Phineas asked as he chased after Dipper. When he was out of sight, Bill walked into view.

"Poor halfheart so confused and yet the answers are right in front of you. Oh well, I guess I should sit back and enjoy the show about to unfold!" Bill said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

 _7th Period end_

"Just 5 more minutes until the school day is over." Dipper observed. Phineas said nothing as he continued to draw on his notepad, a hobby he developed over the years. Normally it would be about one of his friends or their adventures, But today it was just a triangle with an eye in the middle of its face. He gripped his pencil so hard it slipped out of his hand, and when he went down to grab it…

 _Tic…_

The clock emitted a loud tick noise. And when everyone looked around the entire room was grey. Suddenly, everyone except Phineas and Dipper stood up and walked like zombies out the door, including the teacher. So being as confused they were, they decided to see where they were going. As they left the classroom they realized everything around them is grey. The entire school looked grey. They made their way to the front entrance, where the others were already out there.

"Phineas? What's going on here?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know. It's like they're all zombie servants or something!" Phineas replied.

"But if they're servants, then who is controlling-?"

 _ **That would be me.**_ A voice boomed as it interrupted Dipper. The gang froze at the sound of that voice. Even though it was a thousand times amplified, they still recognize the hatred in that voice. But they still turned around slowly only to see she wasn't where they thought she was. But Phineas looked up and stayed there. The gang saw this and looked where he was looking. Floating in midair was a throne that looked way to festive for what was going on. And Melanie sat in it, observing them from above like they were ants.

"Melanie...how are you doing this?" Phineas asked. She smirked and pulled out a necklace and started twirling it around.

 _ **That's for me to know, and you to ponder while you're in a coffin!**_ She yelled as she raised her hand. Spikes surrounded the gang, except for Phineas, and started to close in.

"Hey! Let them out of there! Guys!" Phineas yelled as he tried to pull back the spikes, hurting his own hand a little.

"Oh crud, the one day I don't bring that stupid knife!" Mabel complained. Bufford tried pushing against the spikes but to no avail. Ferb had set his hoverboard between the bars, holding them momentarily.

 _ **Nice try Ferb, But that won't work for long. Face it, in my dreamscape, you're powerless!**_ Melanie boasted. Phineas and the twins eyes both widened when she said dreamscape.

"We're in a dreamscape!?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"What's a dreamscape?" Baljeet asked.

"Well basing it on its name and the fact that Melanie is bending reality to her whim, I'd say it probably a space where anything you think of could come true. And since this is Melanie's dreamscape, she has full control, and we can't seem to use our own thoughts to escape." Ferb explained.

"Why not? Me and Dipper did." Mabel said as the gang, including Dipper, looked in surprise as the twins were outside the trap.

"What the-! Mabel, how did you get us out? And why did you leave them behind?" Dipper questioned.

"I just imagined all of us outside the cage. But I'm not sure why only me and you got out." Mabel explained.

 _ **No...**_ Melanie growled. The gang looked at her with fear as a black aura surrounded her. _**Bill said this is my world! Why can you losers use my world!?**_ She yelled as she exploded with black aura. When the aura died down, she was wearing a black and yellow cheerleaders outfit with a triangle in the center. It also had an eye in it, similar to her necklace. She now has black and yellow pompoms but instead of it being tassles, they were spikes covering it. She walked towards the cage until Phineas got in her way.

"You're not getting my friends Melanie. Call this whole thing off and we can all resume school without anyone getting hurt." Phineas reasoned with her.

 _ **Move Phineas, you're the only one out of all these losers I don't wanna hurt. So I suggest you move.**_ She warned him. She strolled last him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Melanie, if you don't stop right now, _I'm going to make you suffer._ " Phineas said as his voice distorted at the end. Everyone's eyes except Melanie's widened. Even Phineas was surprised. _Oh no...I can't hold it for much longer. Hurry up and give up Melanie._

 _ **I said move!**_ She yelled and backhanded him with enough force to get sent flying into the school. Everyone gasped as Melanie continued forward. Dipper and Mabel stood in front of her shaking a little. They were too scared to think straight. _**I think I'll start with the girl that ruined my shirt earlier.**_ She announced as she raised a pompom. Dipper stood in front of her instinctively and got into a fighting stance. She smirked as she closed her eyes and suddenly, Dipper was sent flying backwards. Mabel was this and scooted backwards until her back was against the cage.

 _ **Say goodbye you pest!**_ Melanie shouted.

" _Nah, you first."_ and suddenly Melanie was sent flying off to the side. She landed with a crash as Phineas reappeared. He looked off to where Melanie went as he grabbed the cage and squeezed with one hand, shattering it instantly. He then walked towards the cheerleader, not looking at his friends.

"Phineas?" Mabel asked. He ignored her and finally made it to Melanie. She was laid out on the ground.

" _I know you're not finished, get up._ " He demanded. She sat up and thrusted towards his stomach. He sighed and blocked it with his bare hand. " _Really, a sneak attack? Come on, I know you have better tricks than that!"_ He yelled as he kicked her back into the ground. He stepped back as she got up and angrily glared at Phineas. He smirked and taunted her.

 _ **GRAHHHH!**_ She yelled as she charged. Phineas dodged we each of the strikes she threw. With a sigh he kneed her in the stomach. She was stunned for a few seconds and stood there groaning and holding herself. Phineas looked disappointed.

" _Really? A knee to the gut stuns you this long? Wow, Bill certainly didn't think when he gave you this."_ he said as he grabbed the necklace She was wearing. " _I'll be sure to keep on the lookout for this stuff. Thanks for the info Melanie, and have a nice nap."_ he said as he crushed the necklace. The dreamscape turned into different colors before restoring to the normal world's colors. The damage from earlier disappeared and the students and teachers snapped back to normal. Phineas sighed as he picked up Melanie over his shoulder. " _You just couldn't listen_ could you?" Phineas asked as his voice returned to normal.

"Phineas!" He heard Mabel call his name as his friends ran over to him. He gasped and closed his eyes, hoping they wouldn't notice it. But Dipper caught on immediately.

"Ok Phineas, what's going on? You're voice changed, you got this power from out of nowhere, and you took down Melanie in a few strikes! Care to explain?" Dipper asked.

"Umm...I have no idea what you're talking about?" he lied. His friends deadpanned at him. He sighed and looked down.

"Look Phineas, you can tell us ok? We're your friends aren't we?" Isabella asked. Phineas sighed before opening his left eye and looking at his friends. He saw their faces filled with concern.

"Well, looks like I don't have a choice then." He said as he sets Melanie down. He breathes heavily before opening his right eye. And he got the exact reaction he was expecting. Gasps and agape mouths weren't new to him.

"Y-y-your eye, it's-!" Isabella stammered.

"Yellow…" Dipper observed. He thought back to when Melanie was above them and held that necklace and had those same yellow eyes. But Phineas only had one yellow eye.

"Phineas...how did this...when did this…?" Baljeet questioned.

"I can't answer all of your questions now. But I promise I'll explain everything, But you have to promise to keep this a secret ok?" Phineas pleaded as his eye turned back to normal. The gang, except Dipper, their heads.

"But I want to at least know one thing Phineas. Who gave you that eye?" Dipper asked him.

"Hmm? How did you know someone gave it to me?" Phineas asked in surprise.

"I've might have gone through a similar situation, only mine was temporary." Dipper answered.

"I see. Then if you know as much as I think you do, then we already know who did this." Phineas explained.

"So then I'm right, the person, or guess I should say _demon_ that did this to you was-"

 _ **That's right Pinetree! Kono Bill da!(it was I, Bill!)**_ a cheery and yet equally creepy voice rang out. The group turned around and saw Bill sitting on top of the flagpost. He slid down with his cane and froze in the air just before he touched the ground. _**See Halfheart I told you! 'We'll, meet again. Don't know where, don't know when! Oh I know we'll meet again one sunny day!**_

"Bill Cipher." Dipper, Phineas, and Mabel said.

 _ **Ah look at that, three of my favorite symbols in the world! One sister who flaked out on their brother just for some creepy puppet loving boy toy.**_

"Hey!" Mabel yelled.

 _ **One brother who almost abandoned his sister just so he can hang out with some old journalist.**_

"Hey!" Dipper yelled as well.

 _ **And one result of a deal gone bad.**_

"Good to see you're still an annoying little tortilla chip. Speaking of which what happened to your old form? Got a little too rough on the sides?" Phineas joked, earning as chuckle from the twins. Bill turned red for a second as he smiled wider.

 _ **Very funny halfheart. As if I haven't heard that joke a million times.**_

"What do you want anyways Bill? Why did you come back? You already got what you wanted didn't you?" Phineas questioned.

 _ **I would've if an annoying pair of twins didn't stop me. One pair was fine, but two was just annoying.**_ Bill told them. Phineas looked at Dipper and Mabel.

"You guys stopped Bill?" Phineas asked. They nodded.

 _ **Only cuz of their stupid, FUC-*ahem* sorry. But that's not important. I was watching what happened and I have to say I'm impressed! The three it you having contact with me let you think and fight in princesses' dreamscape. So I've come to give you a reward.**_

"No thanks Bill! We don't want your stupid reward!" Mabel yelled as she blew a raspberry at him, covering his face in spit, making him deadpan.

 _ **Shooting star? You don't have a choice!**_ He yelled as he grabbed her face and picked her up. But in a flash, Phineas' hand was on Bill's wrists, making him drop her. Bill smirked. _**Oh? So you've gotten bolder Halfheart?**_

" _Don't touch my friends Bill. I'm not afraid to hurt you."_ Phineas warned him.

 _ **I know you're not. But the question is, can you even hurt me? As far as I know, you just started again today. Kid, I've been in this business for millenniums. You really wanna see who's stronger?**_ Bill threatened.

" _You didn't say that last time when my da-"_

 _ **Shh! Don't spoil anything for your friends! It's gonna be a surprise!**_ He said as tape covered Phineas' mouth. Phineas glared and closed his eyes as he let Bill go and removed the tape without touching it. He opened them again and his eye was flickering from yellow to blue.

"And what's this reward of yours Bill?" Phineas asked.

 _ **A poem titled, 'The Future' recited and created by Bill Cipher. *ahem***_

 _ **When the Angel and the hybrid reunite,**_

 _ **The day will be plunged into eternal night**_

 _ **When the Gemini split apart,**_

 _ **The dream will be forever dark,**_

 _ **And when the brokenhearted seeks their revenge**_

 _ **A celestial body will meet their end**_

 _ **And should the hybrid interfere,**_

 _ **He will lose all he hold dear.**_

 _ **Demons will rise and man will forced to crawl**_

 _ **And the world will meet the same fate as the Falls**_

And with that last line, Bill disappeared in a blue flash. The group stared at where he previously stood. Finally someone broke the silence.

"Ugh...what happened? Did I drink too much pumpkin spice latte again?" Melanie asked as she woke up. The group looked at her. "What? Don't act like you haven't overdosed on that before!"

 **And that's another chapter done! I'm really excited to get back into writing this And my other story again. Once again in sorry for the wait but I hope I can make it up to you guys. If you enjoyed, be sure to leave a review on what parts you liked, didn't like, and any questions you have. And tell me something you want to see in this book. Who knows? Your wish just might get granted ;). But anyways thanks for reading and for the first time in two years**

 _ **This is Speed the Hedgehog,**_

 _ **SIGNING OFF!**_


End file.
